Minor Human Characters in the Television Series/Gallery
The Storyteller File:EdwardGordonAndHenry46.png|The Storyteller in the first series File:ThomasandBertie47.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman40.png File:BetterLateThanNever9.png|The Storyteller in the second series File:ABetterViewforGordon65.png|The Storyteller in the fifth series File:Baa!94.png File:HappyEverAfter66.png File:It'sOnlySnow4.png|The Storyteller at Lower Tidmouth in the sixth series File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak1.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine27.png|The Storyteller at Knapford File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak62.png File:BulgyRidesAgain52.png File:ThomasandtheTuba1.png|The Storyteller in the eighth series File:HenryAndTheWishingTree62.png File:Emily'sNewRoute53.png|The Storyteller at Maithwaite File:GordonTakesCharge61.png File:AsGoodasGordon4.jpg File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet82.png File:CallingAllEngines!331.png|The Storyteller in Calling All Engines! File:PercyAndTheOilPainting14.png|The Storyteller at the ninth series File:TheGreenController72.png|The Storyteller on the platform at Maithwaite File:ThomasandtheTreasure61.png File:JamestheSecondBest71.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller17.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller18.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller20.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller64.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller83.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay82.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang11.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage29.png File:TheGreatDiscovery3.png|The Storyteller at The Great Discovery File:FigurinesDraytonManor.png|The Storyteller at Drayton Manor File:Missjennyqueenmodel.jpg|The Storyteller's seated figurine with Jenny Packard's head in 2019 The Injured Sailor File:AllatSea38.png|The Injured Sailor in the third series File:AllatSea39.png File:AllatSea50.png AllAtSeaPhoto8.png The Quarry-Master File:OneGoodTurn8.png|The Quarry-master in the third series File:OneGoodTurn11.png|The Quarry-master with the Fat Controller File:Heroes11.png File:Heroes46.png File:Heroes51.png|The Quarry-master during the landslide File:Heroes70.png File:Quarrymasterhead.jpg|The Quarry-master's head in 2019 The Portly Man File:SleepingBeauty12.png File:SleepingBeauty19.png|The Portly Man in the fourth series File:SleepingBeauty22.png|The Portly Man with the Fat Controller File:SleepingBeauty29.png File:SleepingBeauty33.png|The Portly Man with Jem Cole and Farmer Trotter File:SleepingBeauty36.png File:SleepingBeauty47.png|The Portly Man discovers Duke File:SleepingBeauty43.png The Firelighter File:GordonandtheGremlin3.png|The Firelighter in the fifth series File:GordonandtheGremlin4.png|Gordon's firebox File:GordonandtheGremlin5.png The Special Visitor File:ThomasandtheRumours64.png|The Special Visitor in the fifth series File:ThomasandtheRumours62.png|The Special Visitor with the Fat Controller File:ThomasandtheRumours66.png File:It'sOnlySnow4.png|The Special Visitor at Lower Tidmouth File:ScaredyEngines4.png|The Special Visitor among the crowd File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak62.png|The Special Visitor among the crowd File:ThomastheJetEngine30.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch56.png|The Special Visitor at Callan Castle File:Salty'sStormyTale64.png|The Special Visitor at Brendam File:NotSoHastyPuddings24.png|The Special Visitor at Hackenbeck File:Baa!94.png|Another man with the same outfit Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter File:HappyEverAfter76.png|Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter in the fifth series File:HappyEverAfter66.png File:HappyEverAfter75.png File:HappyEverAfter78.png File:HappyEverAfter80.png Tiger Moth's Pilot File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday39.png|The Pilot in the fifth series File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday42.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday37.png|Tiger Moth crashed into a haystack File:TheGrandOpening20.png|The Pilot in the seventh series File:TheGrandOpening25.png|The Pilot with Lady Hatt and the Fat Controller File:TheGrandOpening34.png File:TheGrandOpening35.png File:TheGrandOpening37.png The Lighthouse Keeper File:AFishyAdventure3.png File:SomethingInTheAir16.png|The Lighthouse Keeper in the fifth series File:SomethingInTheAir17.png File:Salty(song)4.png File:Salty(Song)1.jpg File:DownbytheDocks.png File:Salty'sStormyTale43.png|The Lighthouse Keeper in the seventh series File:Salty'sStormyTale45.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure61.png|The Lighthouse Keeper in the tenth series File:SeeingtheSights44.png File:SeeingtheSights81.png|The Lighthouse Keeper giving Donkey rides File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch6.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak35.png The Railway Board File:TrainStopsPlay23.png|One of the Railway Board as The Cricket Player File:TrainStopsPlay28.png File:TrainStopsPlay59.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty87.png|One of The Railway Board in the fifth series File:HarveytotheRescue87.png|The Railway Board in the sixth series File:HarveytotheRescue19.png|The Fat Controller with the Railway Board File:HarveytotheRescue62.png File:HarveytotheRescue64.png File:HarveytotheRescue65.png File:BulgyRidesAgain52.png|A Railway Board member in the seventh series File:SpicAndSpan70.png|A Railway Board member in the eighth series File:SpicAndSpan72.png File:SpicAndSpan77.png File:ThomasSetsSail56.png|Two Railway Board members in the eleventh series File:ThomasSetsSail83.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar88.png File:TheGreatDiscovery562.png The Smelter's Yard Manager File:ScaredyEngines28.png|The Smelter's Yard Manager with Thomas, Percy and Duck File:ScaredyEngines29.png File:ScaredyEngines30.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor49.png|The Smelter's Yard Manager in the seventh series The Coaling Plant Manager File:MiddleEngine40.png|The Coaling Plant Manager in the sixth series File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?26.png|The Coaling Plant Manager in the seventh series File:JamesGetsANewCoat34.png|The Coaling Plant Manager in the eighth series File:JamesGetsaNewCoat51.png File:CallingAllEngines!216.png|The Coaling Plant Manager in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!219.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon14.png|The Coaling Plant Manager in the tenth series File:It'sGoodtobeGordon23.png Mr. Jolly Merchandise File:WoodPopUpPastryCars.jpg|Wood Mr. Jolly File:MotorizedRailwayChocolateFactory.jpg|Motorized Railway Mr. Jolly The Vet File:TobyHadaLittleLamb14.png|The Vet in the sixth series File:TobyHadaLittleLamb17.png|The Vet with the Fat Controller File:TobyHadaLittleLamb49.png|Farmer McColl, the Vet and the newly-born sheep File:TobyHadaLittleLamb51.png The Captain File:Salty'sStormyTale58.png|The Captain in the seventh series File:Salty'sStormyTale38.png File:Salty'sStormyTale35.png File:Salty(song)4.png File:Salty(Song)1.jpg File:DownbytheDocks.png The Fisherman File:SomethingFishy23.png|The Fisherman in the seventh series File:Salty(song)6.png|The Fisherman dancing with the Fat Controller File:Salty(song)5.png File:Salty(song)8.png File:DownbytheDocks.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch6.png|The Fisherman in the sixth series Bill,BenandFergus3.png File:Edward'sBrassBand1.png File:TheSpotlessRecord1.png File:GordonAndSpencer2.png ThreeCheersforThomas8.png The Tailor File:TrainStopsPlay31.png|The Tailor in the fourth series File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty92.png|The Tailor in the fifth series File:NoSleepforCranky29.png|The Tailor in the sixth series File:BadDayAtCastleLoch39.png|The Tailor in the seventh series File:BadDayAtCastleLoch40.png File:BestDressedEngine40.png File:MightyMac25.jpg|The Tailor in the ninth series File:LearningSegment43.png Dusty Miller File:Toby'sWindmill6.png|Dusty Miller in the seventh series File:Toby'sWindmill13.png File:Toby'sWindmill30.png File:Toby'sWindmill42.png File:Toby'sWindmill56.png|Dusty and the Fat Controller File:PercyandtheBandstand40.png|Dusty Miller in the twelfth series File:TheManintheHills36.png File:TheManintheHills40.png File:TheManintheHills42.png File:Windy Miller CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg|Twelfth series CGI concept art File:Windy Miller CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Windy Miller CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Dusty Miller CGI Colour Model.jpg|CGI specifications File:TheMillerDraytonManor.jpeg|Dusty's figurine at Drayton Manor Headmaster Hastings File:HeadmasterHastings.jpg File:FaultyWhistles49.png|Headmaster Hastings in the sixth series File:FaultyWhistles52.png File:FaultyWhistles6.png|Headmaster Hastings playing the organ File:FaultyWhistles10.png File:FaultyWhistles70.png Dryaw FC coach File:ThomasAndTheMoles63.png File:ThomasAndTheMoles65.png File:DryawFCcoachsmallscale.jpg|The coach's small scale head on a carpenter at Drayton Manor. The Piano Lady File:Kelly'sWindyDay40.png|The Piano Lady with Miss Jenny File:Kelly'sWindyDay45.png File:Kelly'sWindyDay63.png The Experts File:AVisitFromThomas33.png|Miss Jenny, the Fat Controller and the experts File:AVisitFromThomas35.png|The expert with the red moustache File:AVisitFromThomas40.png|The expert with the fuzzy beard File:AVisitFromThomas38.png File:AVisitFromThomas48.png The Ice-Cream Factory Manager File:TooHotForThomas8.png|The Ice-Cream Factory Manager in the eighth series File:TooHotForThomas9.png File:TooHotForThomas59.png|The Ice-Cream Factory Manager with the Dairy Manager File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle34.png|The Ice-Cream Factory Manager in the ninth series File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle37.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle39.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle49.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle83.png File:IceCreamSpecial1.jpg|The Ice-Cream Factory Manager in a magazine story The Dairy Manager File:TooHotForThomas59.png|The Dairy Manager with The Ice-Cream Factory Manager File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle15.png|The Dairy Manager in the ninth series File:FlourPower80.png|The Dairy Manager with The Baker and the Fat Controller File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese23.png|The Dairy Manager in the eleventh series File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese60.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese61.png File:TheManintheHills20.png|The Dairy Manager in the twelfth series File:TheManintheHills22.png|The Dairy Manager inside Thomas's cab File:TheManintheHills42.png|The Dairy Manager with Dusty Miller File:ThomasAndThePigs27.png|The Dairy Manager in the thirteenth series File:PlayTime64.png The Airport Manager File:CallingAllEngines!261.png|The Airport Manager in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!443.png File:CallingAllEngines!444.png File:CallingAllEngines!269.png|The Airport Manager in his office File:CallingAllEngines133.jpg The Famous Artist File:PercyAndTheOilPainting18.png|The Famous Artist in the ninth series File:PercyAndTheOilPainting32.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting50.png|The Famous Artist in Percy's cab File:PercyAndTheOilPainting42.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting47.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting66.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting63.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting75.png|The Artist's portrait of Percy The Baker File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle63.png|The Baker in the ninth series File:FlourPower80.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle11.PNG File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar90.png|The Baker amongst the passengers "Dusty" Dave File:FollowThatFlour59.png|"Dusty" Dave in the tenth series File:Toby'sTriumph97.png|Cyril, Farmer Trotter, Lady Hatt, Dusty Dave and Jem Cole File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar90.png Alice File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail5.png|Alice with Thomas File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail6.png|Alice with her dog in the tenth series File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail63.png|Alice in Rosie's cab File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail67.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay85.png|Alice in the eleventh series File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar90.png|Alice amongst the passengers File:SavedYou!9.png|Alice in the twelfth series File:SavedYou!8.png File:SavedYou!76.png File:Alice CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg|Twelfth series CGI concept art File:Alice CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg The Admiral File:ThomasandtheTreasure16.png|The Admiral in the tenth series File:ThomasandtheTreasure59.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure60.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure69.png|The Admiral with the Fat Controller File:ThomasandtheTreasure71.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure73.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure76.png File:WhoCanTakeThem5.png File:WhoCanTakeThem26.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure.PNG The Carpenter File:GordonandtheEngineer23.png|The Carpenter in the eleventh series File:GordonandtheEngineer25.png File:GordonandtheEngineer30.png|The Carpenter inside an express coach File:GordonandtheEngineer41.png File:GordonandtheEngineer42.png The Brown-haired Engineer File:GordonandtheEngineer33.png|The Brown-haired Engineer in the eleventh series File:GordonandtheEngineer63.png File:GordonandtheEngineer71.png File:MountainMarvel63.png|The Blond-haired Engineer with Duncan and Peter Sam File:RacetotheRescue74.png|The Blond-haired Engineer with Bertie File:ExpressComingThrough64.png|Thomas, the Railway Inspector, the blond-haired engineer and the Duke and Duchess of Boxford File:TheThomasWay109.png The Magician File:SmokeAndMirrors6.png|The Magician in the eleventh series File:SmokeAndMirrors5.png|The Fat Controller and the magician File:SmokeAndMirrors42.png File:SmokeAndMirrors45.png File:SmokeAndMirrors72.png File:SmokeAndMirrors78.png Merchandise File:Wind-upMagicStage.JPG|Capsule Plarail The School Choir File:KeepingUpwithJames32.png|The School Choir in the ninth series File:KeepingUpwithJames34.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)30.png|The School Choir in the eleventh series File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)56.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse15.png The Tree Specialists File:HenryGetsItWrong72.png File:ThomasAndThePigs32.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery1.png File:WonkyWhistle95.png File:WelcomeStafford100.png File:HappyBirthdaySir51.png File:TerenceBreakstheIce93.png File:Woodsman CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg|Twelfth series CGI concept art File:Woodsman CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Woodsman CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg The Percival Children File:ThePartySurprise3.png File:ThePartySurprise66.png File:ThePartySurprise67.png File:DuncanAndTheHotAirBalloon3.png|The Percival twins with Mrs. Percival File:DuncanAndTheHotAirBalloon82.png File:JittersandJapes3.png|Portraits of Dowager Hatt, the Fat Controller and Pansy File:Pansy CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg|Pansy twelfth series CGI concept art File:Pansy CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Patrick CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg|Patrick twelfth series CGI concept art File:Patrick CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg Miss Mary Marvel File:MountainMarvel72.png|Miss Marvel with Mr. Percival File:Mary Marvel CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg|Twelfth series CGI concept art File:Mary Marvel CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Mary Marvel CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg The Bargeman File:BigBelle73.png File:KevintheSteamie1.png File:Barge Man CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg|Twelfth series CGI concept art File:Barge Man CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Barge Man CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Barge Man CGI Colour Model.jpg The Fireman File:SavedYou!81.png|The Fireman with Lady Hatt and Alice File:SavedYou!82.png File:FieryFlynn14.png|The Fireman with Flynn File:WildWaterRescue61.png The Balloon Repairman File:Balloon Repairman CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg|Twelfth series CGI concept art File:Balloon Repairman CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Balloon Repairman CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg The Teacher File:TimeForaStory67.png|The Teacher boarding Annie and Clarabel File:RacetotheRescue49.png|The Teacher at Sir Topham Hatt's Shed File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress56.png|The Teacher at Ulfstead Castle File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable75.png|The Teacher glaring at The Welsh Bird Watcher File:LastTrainforChristmas58.png|The Teacher at Knapford File:SamsonatYourService86.png File:TheAdventureBegins186.png|The Teacher helping to pull Henry out of his tunnel File:LostProperty44.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt89.png File:TheGreatRace1016.png The Bird Watcher File:Henry'sGoodDeeds60.png File:MerryWinterWish93.png File:GordonRunsDry105.png|The Bird Watcher inside Annie File:Scruff'sMakeover23.png|The Bird Watcher can be seen on the right File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress56.png|The Bird Watcher is second from the left File:ThomasatKnapfordpromo.png|The Bird Watcher on the platform at Knapford File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable60.png File:MissingGator61.png File:ThePerfectGift52.png|The Bird Watcher about to board Percy's train File:SamsonatYourService86.png|The Bird Watcher is on the left File:Who'sGeoffrey?55.png File:Redsvs.Blues117.png|The Bird Watcher cheering at a football match File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure364.png File:SidneySings58.PNG File:HeartofGold27.png File:HeartofGold33.png File:HeartofGold95.png Sodor United Football Team File:Redsvs.Blues100.png File:Redsvs.Blues116.png File:Philip'sNumber88.png File:CountingonNia107.png|The football team with Nia and Philip The Schoolchildren File:TimeForaStory65.png|The schoolchildren with The Teacher File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery92.png File:GordonandFerdinand55.png|The schoolchildren with Dowager Hatt File:FieryFlynn13.png|Flynn and the schoolchildren File:SteamieStafford19.png File:ThePerfectGift10.png File:LostProperty52.png|The Fat Controller and the schoolchildren File:LostProperty62.png The Ginger-haired Boy File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial26.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty75.png File:EmilyandDash80.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches88.png File:EmilySavestheWorld82.png|The Ginger-haired Boy with the Blond-haired Boy File:TheAdventureBegins607.png File:PoutyJames88.png File:PoutyJames89.png File:UsefulRailway10.png File:Kids 02 CGI Sketch Design.png|Twelfth series CGI concept art File:Boy 02 Colour CGI Model Head.jpg The Blond-haired Boy File:MerryMistyIsland103.png File:LastTrainforChristmas16.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck59.png File:VeryImportantSheep81.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt44.png File:TheGreatRace179.png The Welsh Bird Watcher File:JittersandJapes12.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable39.png File:ThePerfectGift60.png File:SamsonatYourService67.png File:SidneySings58.PNG File:ThreeSteamEnginesGruff6.png File:HugoandtheAirship53.png The Blue Mountain Quarry Manager File:LongLostFriend38.png|The quarry manager with Gator's driver File:LongLostFriend39.png File:LongLostFriend43.png File:DieselGlowsAway64.png File:SteamTeamtotheRescue202.jpg The Groundsman File:MillieandtheVolcano66.png|The Groundsman collecting scrub File:MillieandtheVolcano67.png|The Groundsman onboard Millie File:MillieandtheVolcano95.png The Postman File:SamsonSentforScrap70.png File:SamsonSentforScrap138.png|The Postman with Bertie and Bertie's driver File:LetterstoSanta4.png|The Postman at the Town Hall Albert's Wife WonkyWhistle50.png|Albert's Wife at Maithwaite WelcomeStafford100.png|Albert's Wife as Knapford MuddyMatters33.png ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor67.png Redsvs.Blues6.png ThomastheBabysitter3.png ThomastheBabysitter39.png|Albert's Wife inside Annie ThomastheBabysitter63.png ThomastheBabysitter67.png ThomastheBabysitter88.png ThomastheBabysitter92.png ThomastheBabysitter110.png ThomastheBabysitter112.png ThomastheBabysitter115.png PoutyJames12.png BlownAway9.png LetterstoSanta18.png BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks38.png UnscheduledStops11.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!170.png ConfusionWithoutDelay87.png AnEngineofManyColours109.png FreetheRoads31.png The Male Puppet Show Entertainer File:TheWaySheDoesIt60.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt74.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt77.png The Female Puppet Show Entertainer File:GordonRunsDry65.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches18.png File:SlowStephen39.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt41.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt72.png File:P.A.Problems41.png|"Did he say Bluff's Cove or Brendam Docks?" File:P.A.Problems77.png|The Female Puppet Show Entertainer with the Grumpy Passenger File:JourneyBeyondSodor80.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!95.png The Museum Manager File:BlownAway28.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid8.png|The manager talking to the Fat Controller The Great Railway Show Announcer File:TheGreatRace769.png File:TheGreatRace786.png File:TheGreatRace831.png File:TheGreatRace839.png File:TheGreatRace859.png File:TheGreatRace1016.png File:TheGreatRace1019.png The Great Railway Show Judge File:ExpressComingThrough48.png File:HappyBirthdaySir21.png File:CalmDownCaitlin21.png File:ThePerfectGift60.png File:Mike'sWhistle74.png File:TheGreatRace1020.png|Judging the shunting competition The Great Railway Show Flagman File:TheGreatRace735.png File:TheGreatRace736.png File:TheGreatRace796.png File:TheGreatRace889.png File:TheGreatRace935.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!118.png Ace's Driver File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!26.png|Ace's driver in his wing mirror File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!648.png|Ace's driver in Thomas' cab File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!662.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1022.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1109.png Cowboys and Cowgirls File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1060.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1072.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1083.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1086.png The Indian Actor File:ThomasGoestoBollywood8.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood10.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood37.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood40.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood93.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood103.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood104.png The Indian Director File:ThomasGoestoBollywood3.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood23.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood79.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood84.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood110.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood111.png The Film Crew Leader File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas269.png File:HenryGetsTheExpress34.png File:Mike'sWhistle85.png File:TheGreatRace713.png File:RunawayEngine101.png File:ThomasintheWild17.png File:ThomasintheWild93.png File:HeartofGold104.png Madeleine File:KangarooChristmas28.png|Madeleine shows Thomas her stuffed Kangaroo File:KangarooChristmas29.png File:KangarooChristmas35.png File:KangarooChristmas101.png Madeleine's Parents File:KangarooChristmas26.png File:KangarooChristmas37.png File:KangarooChristmas42.png File:KangarooChristmas52.png The Crown Thieves File:HeartofGold14.png File:HeartofGold25.png File:HeartofGold62.png File:HeartofGold86.png|The thieves caught by Toby File:HeartofGold90.png The Batucada Players File:Batucada31.png File:Batucada32.png File:Batucada46.png File:Batucada62.png File:Batucada65.png File:Batucada112.png File:AdventuresAppPromo11.png|The Batucada Players in Thomas and Friends: Adventures! Mia File:AllTracksLeadtoRome40.png|Mia with Gina File:AllTracksLeadtoRome41.png|Mia with Gina and Thomas File:AllTracksLeadtoRome43.png File:AllTracksLeadtoRome109.png File:TooLoudThomas54.png File:TooLoudThomas55.png Dame Bella's Orchestra File:RosieIsRed116.png File:RosieisRed123.png File:Lorenzo'sSolo29.png File:Lorenzo'sSolo31.png File:Lorenzo'sSolo44.png Sodor Rangers File:RangersoftheRails44.png File:RangersoftheRails53.png File:RangersoftheRails71.png File:RangersoftheRails88.png|Some of the rangers around a campfire File:RangersoftheRails90.png|The rangers building shelters Category:Gallery Category:Human galleries Category:Character galleries Category:International characters gallery